particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Franz Reichert
Franz Reichert (born 16 August 4558) is a Luthorian politician and a member of the Imperial Diet. He is one of the founders and Co-leaders of the National Democratic Alliance. Franz Reichert was born with his twin Saiya Reichert on the 16 August 4558 to the Reichert Family. The Reichert Family is of old nobility from the age of the old empires but was later forgotten. Ever since the powers of the Emperor was diminished and the creation of the Republic, the Reichert Family have tried to restore the glory of the Empire, and is known to use ruthless methods to gain their goals. Early life and career At the age of 16, Franz Reichert studied History and Political Science, in the latter he met both Raymond Cottonham and Victor Dietzler. After his studies he started creating a vast network, from bank directors to cabinet ministers. In the year of 4578, he got a job under the Ministry of Internal Affairs at only 20 years of age. Four years later he founded the National Party of the Republic with Cottonham and Dietzler. National Rally for Imperial Restoration A month later after the party was formed he and Dietzler ousted Cottonham from the leadership because of his republican views. Reichert and Dietzler rebranded the NPR into the National Rally for Imperial Restoration. The NRIR was invited into a right wing coalition in 4583, known today as the 5-party coalition. Reichert eagerly accepted the invitation, even though the NRIR received one seat in the government they were able to influence government policies all the way until the collapse of the coalition. National Democratic Alliance After a few meetings with the Social Democrat Party leader; David Owens and the rest of their party leadership, it was decided that a merger would take place with the NRIR and the SDP. One suggestion which was made, was that the largest faction would have the party leader, though this idea was scrapped and instead Reichert suggested that two party leaders, from the both main factions was to lead the NDA these leaders being known as Co-leaders. This was unanimously accepted by both parties. So on the 6th of August 4605 Franz Reichert and David Owens declared the merger of their parties in to the National Democratic Alliance. Cabinets and Coalitions A few months after the National Democratic Alliance formed they were invited by the Communist Party of Luthori to join in a coalition government, which they accepted. This government known as the Franklin I Government was the most effective government in all of the Republic's history, but even so they suffered a heavy loss in the election of 4611, which resulted in the resignation of the Communist Party from the cabinet, ending the Franklin I Government. This made the National Democratic Alliance the only party in the then caretaker government, which was led by Secretary of State for Foreign Affairs; Emma Nilsson as Acting Prime Minister. But rumors has it that Franz Reichert was the real power behind the caretaker government, and that no decision was made with out him knowing.